Revive! The Love that Surpasses Hatred
Revive! The Love that Surpasses Hatred is the sixth chapter of Mazinger Angels and the end of the first volume. Summary Minerva X attacks Aphrodite A and Venus A while Hikaru tries to speak to Maria but she accuses the Angels of killing Duke and uses Koshiryoku Beam on Diana A. Maria tries to reason with Maria and says Duke is alive. Maria angrily refutes and unleashes Breast Fire which Hikaru barely avoids by disconnecting from the body and goes on the building top Maria is. Maria tries to keep Hikaru away as she walks towards her. Hikaru makes contact and hugs her as she that while she might not understand what Maria went through, she did not lie about Duke and shows the dead Gorgon to her. Hikaru explains that the strain from telepathically controlling could overwhelm and kill her like it did Gorgon. She continues that while it was hard before, she needs to be able to get along with everyone as she sees living life without trusting anyone as sad. Gorgon's tiger pounces about to maul the girls. However, it is quickly decapitated revealing it to be a robot. The attacker was revealed to be Daisuke, Prof. Nonaka shows up with Duke who has his lower body replaced with prosthetics. Hikaru explained that she and Daisuke found him on the verge of death. She also reveals that Daisuke is a robot with an AI that makes him act like a real dog and that the technology and data from him was used to save Duke's life. Relieved that Duke is alive, Maria hugs him. The camera eyes of the tiger focus on the scene with the mysterious benefactor behind the recent events laments that he couldn't obtain Minerva X but goes to his back-up plan to push the Angels to their limits. Jun and Sayaka call out to Hikaru about an airship dropping an army of two-headed Mechanical Beasts. As Sayaka calls Hikaru to get back to Diana, the Mechanical Beasts begin their attack. Hikaru gets back into the Scarlet mobile while tossing Maria a helmet that can properly channel and amplify her brainwaves to control Minerva. Hikaru re-docks into Diana while shooting out missiles. With the Doublas army distracted, the Angels use their new Mazinger Blades to fight back. While the mystery man laments that the superior numbers are nothing compared to the new weapons, he activates a command where the Doublas army takes flight. Maria seems hesitant to use the helmet but some support from Duke causes her to change her mind. The Doublas Army combines to a gigantic new form called King Doublas. Its overwhelming firepower prevents the Angels from getting close. Maria has Minerva activate its Sirene Mode and unleash the Thunder Breaker. With the attack causing King Doublas to flinch in pain, the other Angels robots use their signature Missile attacks to destroy King Doublas. After the battle, the Angels are speaking with the commander congratulating them while also stating the damage and the fact they got new power in the form of Maria as she is welcomed into the team. Category:Angels Chapters